Best I Ever Had
by CrazyLilRedheadGirl
Summary: Drew knew that he had messed up. Can he make it better again? Drew McIntyre/OC Songfic.


**I'm back again. Yes, I know I should be focusing on the extended version of my Justin Gabriel/Aj Lee story, but I was having a depressed moment and decided to write a depressing songfic instead, to try and cheer me up a bit (it actually worked!) Anyway, hope you enjoy**

**Pairing: Drew McIntyre/OC (Mikaela)**

**Song: Best I ever had by State of Shock**

**Disclaimer: I only own my character Mikaela. I do not own Drew or the song, although Drew would be a nice present. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Best I ever had<strong>

_Now I know I messed up bad  
><em>_You were the best I ever had  
>I let you down in the worst way<br>It hurts me every single day  
>I'm dying to let you know<em>

Drew knew that he had seriously messed up. He knew it as soon as the door slammed shut behind her. It had been two days now. He had instantly regretted everything that he had said to her that made her leave. He hadn't meant any of it; he had just had a bad couple of days and the stress had finally gotten to him. He had snapped, and now he was paying for it.

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
>And ask for a second chance<br>Cause when it all comes down to the end  
>I could sure use a friend<em>

_So many things I would take back  
>You were the best I ever had<br>I don't blame you for hating me  
>I didn't mean to make you leave<em>

He had done everything that he could to try and get hold of her. He had phoned her several times; left her numerous voice messages, pleading for her to call him back. He had broken down completely in the last message; his deep voice breaking up into sobs, showing just how sorry he was. Despite his emotional pleas she still hadn't contacted him. Drew was at breaking point. He needed to speak to her; he needed to show her just how sorry he was.

He really hadn't meant anything that he had said: he hadn't meant it when he said that he was sick of her whining and complaining; he hadn't meant it when he said that he couldn't stand the way that she thought that she was always right, and he certainly hadn't meant it when he told her to leave him alone. His losing streak had caught up with him; and yet another loss caused him to let out his frustrations on the one thing in the world that he never wanted to hurt or lose.

_You and I were living like a love song  
>I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone<br>Now I know you're the only one that I want  
>I want you back, I want you<em>

He had always loved her; as soon as they were introduced to each other, he knew that she was special; that she would be the one to help him to believe in love again. She had felt the exact same way. Within only weeks of knowing each other, they were inseparable and it was common knowledge that they were a couple. Yes, they had their problems, what couple didn't, but they were always able to sort them out quickly, with minimal hurt coming to either of them. Drew doubted that this argument was going to be sorted out so easily though.

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
>And ask for a second chance<br>Cause when it all comes down to the end  
>I could sure use a friend<em>

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
>And ask for a second chance<br>Cause when it all comes down to the end  
>You were the best I ever had<em>

Drew stared at the phone in his hand. The background photo was one of them together in happier times; they had their arms wrapped tightly around each other and looked like the perfect, happy couple. Drew thought back to when the picture had been taken. They had just spent the whole day together; walking around Tampa, spending time on the beach; just spending quality time with each other. That was another thing that he loved about her; she didn't mind sharing him with his job. She knew that wrestling was important to him and didn't demand that he made time for her.

_We fell in love for a reason  
>Now you're leaving<br>And I just want you back  
>So many things we believed in<br>Now you're leaving and words won't bring you back  
>I'll never let go of the heart I broke<em>

_You and I were living like a love song  
>Now I know you're the only one that I want<br>I want you back, I want you_

Drew made up his mind; he had had enough of moping around and waiting for the phone to ring. He hastily grabbed his car keys and drove to her apartment. When he reached his destination he paused for a minute, going over what he was going to say in his head; he didn't want to make the situation any worse by not preparing his apology. Composing himself, he took a deep breath and climbed the stairs up to her apartment. As he knocked on the door he could hear movement inside.

Silently, Drew prayed that the door would open and that she would launch herself into his arms, and tell him how much she missed him. He doubted that it would happen though. Slowly the door opened, revealing the petite brunette behind it. She looked up at Drew, her usually sparkling eyes, red and puffy. It was obvious that she had been crying. Without thinking about any possible consequences, Drew pulled her into his embrace, where after a couple of seconds, she finally relaxed into his grasp and returned the embrace.

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
>And ask for a second chance<br>Cause when it all comes down to the end  
>I could sure use a friend<em>

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
>And ask for a second chance<br>__Cause when it all comes down to the end  
>You were the best I ever had<em>

"Mikaela," Drew whispered, as he felt her relax into him, "I know I was a jerk and I know that I shouldn't have taken it out on you, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I swear." He held his breath, waiting for Mikaela to reply; whether she replied verbally or non verbally.

"I know. I'm sorry, I know you've been stressed out and I shouldn't have fought back. I should have calmed you down, not made you more upset," Mikaela said quietly. She looked up at Drew and smiled at him, "I'm sorry I haven't called you or anything, I knew that you would want some space." Drew smiled back at her.

"I thought that I had lost you," he said seriously, the tough guy persona going out of the window. Mikaela could tell that Drew was being deadly serious. Gently, she cupped his cheek in one of her hands and couldn't help but smile as Drew closed his eyes at the contact.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere," she said as she stood up onto her tiptoes and placed a soft, loving kiss on his lips. Drew eagerly kissed back, putting all of his love for her into the single kiss. When they broke apart, Drew rested his forehead against hers before whispering into her ear.

"Good, because you're the best I've ever had, and I don't plan on changing that."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that didn't go entirely to plan. When I started this it was going to be depressing from start to finish, but as I was writing it, I began to feel sorry for Drew and decided that he should get a happy ending. I know that this isn't my best work, but it was stupid o'clock in the morning when I started this and I didn't want to leave it hanging around on my computer forever so I thought that I had better write it all in one go. <strong>

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I love receiving reviews and constructive criticism (and praise) is always very useful as a writer. **

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl**


End file.
